deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He previously fought Ganondorf in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. He also fought Dr. Eggman in an episode of One Minute Melee, Bowser later went on to fight Turbo Mecha Sonic after Turbo Mecha Sonic fought Bowser Jr. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asgore VS Bowser *Beerus VS Bowser (by Paleomario66) *Big Daddy vs. Bowser *Bowser vs Akuma *Bowser vs Broly *Bowser vs Chesnaught *Bowser vs Cinder Fall *Bowser vs Darkseid *Bowser vs. Darth Vader *Bowser vs Doomsday (By Eficiente) *Bowser vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Fire Lord Ozai *Bowser vs Flowey *Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool *Bowser vs Gilgamesh *Bowser VS Haltmann *Bowser vs The Hulk *Bowser vs Ice King *Bowser vs Juggernaut *Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool *Bowser vs King D-Mind (By Eficiente) *Bowser vs King Ghidorah *Kirby vs Bowser *Bowser VS Knuckles The Echidna *Bowser vs Magolor *Bowser vs. Maleficent *Bowser vs Mao *Bowser vs Megatron *Bowser vs Metal Sonic *Bowser vs Nightmare *Bowser vs Pac-Man *Bowser vs Plankton *Bowser vs. Queen Sectonia *Bowser vs. Rayquaza *Bowser vs. Vector the Crocodile *Bowser VS Wart *Bowser vs Dr. Wily *Bowser vs Zavok *Dio Brando VS Bowser *Dracula vs. Bowser *Gamera vs Bowser *Goku vs. Bowser *Hugo Chavez Vs Bowser (By Blog TOSHIKI OVERLORD) *Jasper Vs. Bowser *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *Link VS Bowser *Lord Hater vs Bowser *Robbie Rotten Vs. Bowser *Mashtooth vs Bowser *Mega Man VS Bowser *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Mothra Leo vs. Bowser *Riptor vs Bowser *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Shantae vs Bowser *Sonic vs Bowser *Suika Ibuki Vs Bowser *Wario vs Bowser *Bowser Kingdom VS Eggman Empire *Bowser vs Shadow As Paper Bowser *Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser *Paper Bowser VS Yarn Dedede As Dry Bowser * Ghost Godzilla vs Dry Bowser * Dry Bowser Vs. Papyrus As King Koopa *King Koopa vs Robbie Rotten Battle Royales *Famous Villain Battle Royale *Gods/Multi-Universal/Universal/Galaxy-Level/Star-Level Battle Royale *Mario & Bowser VS Luigi & King Boo *Star Children Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Bowser Jr. *Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic With Paper Bowser * Bowser & Paper Bowser VS Dr. Eggman & Archie Dr. Eggman With Mario and Luigi *Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede Completed Death Battles * Bowser vs Blastoise * Bowser vs Charizard * Bowser vs Darth Sidious * Bowser VS Doctor Doom * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser *Donkey Kong vs. Bowser * Bowser vs Frieza * Bowser VS Ganondorf (Fanon Version) * Bowser vs. Godzilla *Goku vs. Bowser * Groudon vs Bowser * Kaos vs. Bowser * Bowser VS King Dedede * Bowser vs. King K. Rool * Bowser vs Lex Luthor * Bowser VS M. Bison * Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser * Pete vs Bowser * Bowser VS. Ridley * Bowser VS. Sakazuki * Bowser vs Shao Kahn * Bowser vs Smaug * Bowser vs Thanos * Vegeta vs Bowser * Bowser Kingdom VS Eggman Empire As Dry Bowser * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser Battle Royales * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 18 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 4 Possible Opponents *Acnologia (Fairy Tail) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Alduin (Skyrim) *Apocalypse *Azrael *Blackbeard *Brachydios (Monster Hunter) *Cell *Chara *Crocodile *Darkdeath Evilman (Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman) *Deathstroke *Discord *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Galactus *Garland (Final Fantasy) *Ghost Rider *Green Goblin *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) *James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) *The Joker *Kai (Kung Fu Panda) *Kamen Rider Wizard *King Cold *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Sombra *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong) *Lord Tirek *Majin Buu *Mongul *Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) *Nightmare Moon *Omega Shenron *Piedmon (Digimon) *Queen Chrysalis *Reverse-Flash *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Scar (Disney) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Shuma-Gorath *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Spyro the Dragon *Superboy-Prime *Superman (Injustice version) *Teridax (BIONICLE) *Titans (Attack on Titans) *Venom *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Whitebeard *Zazz *Zeus (God of War) As Dry Bowser *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Papyrus *Sans As Dreamy Bowser *Time Eater *Susanoo (BlazBlue) History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa Army who has been an arch-enemy of Mario. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car Weapons * Hammers * Spiked Balls * Mecha-koopas Magic * Shapeshifting * Teleportation * Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech as a giant * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Super strength **Threw a massive metal ball heavy enough to damage a castle. *Super durability **Immune to Mario's basic jumps in most games **Survived getting crushed by his own castle **In his smallest form; Bowser can survive 19 of Mario's fireballs; each individual fireball is powerful enough to instantly kill a normal koopa. *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls ***Fire Balls can become lava puddles when they hit the ground ***Can travel long distances without being affected by gravity ***Homing Fire Balls **Fire clouds **Fiery Rain **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater *Vaccum **Sucks anything light enough into his body like Lakitus and Shy Guys (He has inhaled heavier things such as Mario though) *Black Magic **Terrorize **Poison Gas **Crusher **Bowser Crush **Teleportation **Shapeshifting *Whirlling Fortress *Bowser Bomb *Shoulder Charge *Spike shoot **Shoots out spikes from his shell that immediately grow back *Body Slam **Bowser jumps high up in to the air and slams down creating a shockwave **Any person on the ground that is hit by the shockwave will be temporarily paralyzed *Electrokinesis **Has not used in battle yet ***No reason he couldn't, but he as limited experience with it Weaponry *Throwing Hammers *Handheld Hammer *Barrels *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Metal Bat *Soccer Ball Bombs *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer *Stone Staff Power-Ups *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Mega Star (Paper Bowser) **Nearly identical to the Mega Mushroom besides the fact that it turns Bowser 8-bit *Pal pill (Paper Bowser) **Makes small 8-bit clones of Bowser *Fast Flower (Paper Bowser) **Greatly increases Bowsers speed and speeds up time *Slow Flower (Paper Bowser) **Makes Bowser slower and more floaty and slows down time * Dream Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) * Can wish for anything he wants * Can clone itself Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser-Mobile *Mario Kart Vehicles Transformations *Giant Bowser **By using magic or with the assistance of Kamek, Bowser can grow into a Godzilla-esque kajiu size. **Immune to most of Mario's basic powerups. **Strong enough to lift a castle. *Giga Bowser **Bowser grows to a massive size **Gains elemental traits to his attacks. **In Melee this is the secret final boss. **In later games this is a invincible yet temporary transformation akin to a Mega Mushroom or Super Sonic. *Dry Bowser **Bower's undead skeleton after his flesh was incinerated in magma **Immune to fire and lava. **Can detach and reattach his bones; allowing him to throw bones or even his own head. **Fire attacks are now ghoulish. **Can still be defeated and killed by blunt force. **Can become Giant Dry Bones Bowser. *Meowser **Bowser with cat claws and whiskers **Bowser can climb virtical walls **His claws are even larger than they were before. *Molten Bowser *Shrowser **Bowser after fusing with the Elder Princess Shroob *Block Bowser **A form entirely composed of cube constructs *Dreamy Bowser *Megadragonbowser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l3RqLQrcCY Feats *When exersizing he burns weight... literaly *Kidnapped Peach several times *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 6 *Can break through brick easily *Has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population Faults *Almost never beats Mario *Has been killed by Mario and Dimentio. *Despite his high endurance and hard shell; he can still be defeated and killed by conventional means: even as Giant Bowser. https://youtu.be/mP029bVhZYw?t=11m11s *One of the slowest Mario characters. Can be easily overwhelmed by an opponent with superior skill and agility. **Giant Bowser is even slower than he normally is. *Can be instantly killed by Starman and Mega Mushroom transformations; even as Dry Bowser. *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz **Frequently fights Mario in areas where Bowser has a massive disadvantage *** This includes literally dozens of times Bowser fights on a collapsable bridge. *Extremely cocky Trivia *Bowser has 12 kids, but only one of them is actually his son. *His name used to be King Koopa, but in SNB3, it was changed to Bowser. In a manner similar to Robotnik and Eggman; either alias is okay. Gallery Paper_Bowser_Paper_Jam.jpg|Paper Bowser Bowser badass.png Dry Bowser Badass.png|Dry Bowser Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Hipster Bowser.png|Hipster Bowser Bowser.png Bowser.jpg -Bowser Koopa left render-.png Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon.png|Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World.png|Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World Meowser.png|Meowser MLBiS Bowser.png Bowser in clown car.png|In the Koopa Clown Car SSB4 - Bowser Artwork.png|Sm4sh Bowser Bowser Sprite.png|The Sprite used in Death Battle and One Minute Melee Hammer Slam Bowser.png|Hammer Slam Bowser bowser_dancinggif_001_by_bennythebeast-d6qfc6p.gif|Bowser's happy dance mario_strikers_charged_conceptart_Mf9Uw.jpg|Bowser in Mario Strikers Charged C2BkEcPVQAE_xXN.jpg|Best couple 2017 hqdefault-2222.jpg|Bowser from Hotel Mario BEVL6R1.jpg|Bowser playing the Nintendo Switch with his son Dreamy Bowser.jpg|Dreamy Bowser bowser boss walk.gif|The boss walk Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Skylanders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bombers Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Poison Users Category:Claw Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Gods Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Supervillains Category:Size Changers Category:Rich Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Bosses Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Healers Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Giant Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Dream Users